Michael
For most people on Earth, Michael isn't just one of the Angels, he is the archetypal Angel, the face of the heavenly hosts. Michael, whose name means "Who Is Like God," is a powerful Archangel and one of the best warriors fighting under the banner of Heaven. Honorific: Angel of War. Legion: Invictus. Facts: -Even by Celestial standards, Michael is a powerful warrior who regularly battles Archdemons and the Dukes of Hell. He battled Lucifer himself during the First War in Heaven. While ultimately defeating Lucifer, Michael was wounded in the battle, his face raked by Lucifer's black talons. Since then, Michael has not allowed the scars to heal, and when he materializes he always takes the form of a grizzled , military-looking man with a brusque physique and three long scars across his face. -Michael is all about warfare and Celestials who follow him may develop some of the abilities of the Order of Warriors. He has a very large following among the War Order. -Michael's feast day is September 29th. In addition to being an Archangel, he is also the Patron Saint of police officers, soldiers, doctors, paratroopers and those suffering from deathly sickness. Unofficially, he is also the Saint of Monster Hunters. -Michael is a committed soldier and he demands that those who follow in his Legion fully commit themselves to the cause. The purpose of a soldier is to obey orders and uphold the cause before all else. -Michael is mentioned several times in the Bible, appearing poignantly in the Book of Daniel and the Epistle of St. Jude. Michael has appeared to important military leaders throughout history, people like Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, St. Joan of Arc, and General George S. Patton. -Michael is often assigned to watch over God's people on Earth. He and his Legion take an interest in the doings of churches and the like. In fact, Michael has taken a keen interest in the affairs of mortal believers, often walking among church dignitaries and scholars. According to Jewish myth, upon Moses death, Satan tried to abscond with the holy man's body, but Michael appeared to contest the theft. Michael has also spoken regularly with the likes of Popes, Bishops, Rabbis and Grand Imams, some of whom were even allowed to know the real identity of the one they spoke with. -Michael has several cities and regions around the world which have devoted themselves to him and his legacy. The city of Kiev, Ukraine, has declared him to be their Patron in perpetua. The entire Holy Roman Empire looked to Michael for their spiritual protection, and even modern, secular Germany still carries cultural devotions to Michael. -During the medieval era, Michael was the Angelic symbol of Chivalry. -Throughout history, several orders, social clubs and secret societies dedicated themselves to Michael or regularly invoked his name. Most of these have been either military or law-enforcement related. -Because he defeated Lucifer, the Great Dragon, Michael is often dubbed the Dragonslayer. References: -http://www.catholic.org/saints/saint.php?saint_id=308[[Category:Celestial]] Category:Destroyer Category:Codex Category:Blue Brotherhood Category:Ghosts Of Catholicism Category:Eastern Star Category:Christian Coalition Category:Sword Of Allah Category:War